Últimos recuerdos
by Xaroth
Summary: Las batallas no importan,hasta que llegan a su fin. Los recuerdos a veces te hacen desear seguir luchando."¿Quieres vivir conmigo?-¿Al mundo humano?-No lo sé, conmigo. Aquí, acá, donde sea; pero saber, que si miro entre mis brazos, ahí estarás." IchiHitsu


**Título:** Últimos recuerdos.

**Género:** Angst, Romantic, Fluffy.

**Ranking:** T.

**Fandom:** Bleach.

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Hitsugaya. Ayúdalos a conquistar el mundo.

**Summary:** Las batallas no importan, hasta que llegan a su fin. Unos recuerdos a veces te hacen desear poder seguir luchando._ "¿Quieres vivir conmigo? -¿Ir a vivir al mundo humano? -No lo sé, conmigo. Aquí, acá, donde sea; pero estar siempre juntos donde quiera que el otro se encuentre. Saber, que si miro entre mis brazos, ahí estarás." _IchiHitsu. Angst.

* * *

Caía.

Se sentía en un vacío interminable hasta que un golpe seco y más dolor le indicó que había llegado al suelo. Trató de abrir los ojos - que en algún momento cerró - para ver a sus compañeros luchando, a los oponentes caídos o para mirar ese cielo tan oscuro de Karakura, en vano, lo único que podía, era escuchar los gritos de guerra y agonía.

Mientras que se distraía con los gritos, pensamientos y recuerdos llegaron como un destello a su aturdida mente.

"_-Espero que le ganes a alguien._

_-Le estás hablando a un capitán._

_-Nadie se detendrá por tu título, no te desconcentres._

_-Lo sé_

_-No te detengas ante nadie._

_-Lo sé._

_-No mueras, ni dejes que te maten._

_-Hmn, tú tampoco._

_-… ¿Shiro?_

_-Ojos en blanco, mueca exasperada ¿Qué?_

_-Te quiero._

_-Lo sé, yo también Ichigo."_

Las lágrimas se acumulan tras los párpados al saber que había roto todas las promesas.

Que no lo volvería a molestar con sus besos repentinos y comentarios impertinentes.

Que no habría más Shiro-chan susurrados en medio de los pasillos o de camino a una misión.

No más sonrisas.

No más sonrojos.

No más locuras ni chistes de mal gusto.

No más entrecejos fruncidos ni _pucheritos._

Tampoco otro somnoliento "Apúrate te vas a resfriar" al golpear su ventana a medianoche, sólo por extrañarlo mucho.

Porque había fallado, su poder no había sido suficiente y eso le dejaba la amarga sensación de que pudo haber hecho algo más.

Él no quería ver su vida antes de morir, porque hacerlo significaba ver a Ichigo. Porque su corazón le decía que desde que lo conoció el reloj comenzó a funcionar.

Por él dejó de ser un genio demasiado joven en un mundo lleno de adultos y se convirtió en un niño astuto que siempre podía hacerlo enojar. Dejó de representar una figura de eterno respeto para comenzar a ser uno más entre tantos, pero único a la vez.

Empezó a sonreír sólo por saber que al otro día nevaría y juntos saldrían a jugar, pasear, comprar, o cualquier cosa que se les pasase por la mente. Sólo porque la nieve _nevaba._

"_-Ni modo que la nieve lloviese, Hitsu-koi."_

Sí, definitivamente, Ichigo Fresa Kurosaki se había vuelto su vida.

Y le dolía tanto terminarla sin hacérselo saber.

"_¿Sabes?, Es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien, pero nunca pensé que iba a ser de un tonto shinigami sustituto—Decía con los brazos de Ichigo rodeándolo. — Debo tener mucha mala suerte. _

_Juntos los dos, en la azotea de uno de los rascacielos más altos. Con el atardecer a la espalda y ambos apoyados en la baranda; observando, sin saber, el próximo lugar de la batalla._

_-¿Tú? Yo me enamoré de un niñato con el ego demasiado grande—le podía sentir sonreír burlonamente. Bufó molesto, a punto de darse vuelta y comenzar una de las tantas peleas que siempre –siempre- terminaban en besos; pero, repentinamente, sonrió._

_-A pesar de eso, me alegro de que fueses tú—los brazos que cruzaban su pecho se estrecharon aún más, quizás, en una silencios afirmación. Puede, incluso, que fuese una manera de demostrar, sin palabras, el miedo que sentía de perderlo. _

_-Shiro._

_-Capitán Hitsugaya._

_-Capitán Hitsu-koi, ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?_

_-¿Ir a vivir al mundo humano?_

_-No lo sé, conmigo. Aquí, acá, donde sea; pero estar siempre juntos donde quiera que el otro se encuentre. Saber, que si miro entre mis brazos, ahí estarás. _

_-Andas muy poético hoy._

_-No es el día, eres tú el que me hace así. —Como odiaba que con que con eso y nada más, lo hiciera sentir como el tonto más afortunado de los tontos. _

_-Te amo._

_-Y yo."_

Luego, oscuridad.

-¡TOUSHIRO!

_Y uno se da cuenta, sin que se lo digan, que la vida no es justa._

¡Oh dios mío! He sudado sangre escribiendo este drabble ¡Sólo un pequeño dabble! Pero es que nada me gustaba, que la palabra estaba muy repetida, que no suena bonito, que lo podría decir de tal manera y…

¿Se entiende, no?

Y eso que aún me falta el Oneshoot del resfrío, creo que no sobreviviré para volver.

Pero he cumplido con casi la mitad de mi deuda y la otra va lenta pero casi segura, incluso, creo que me volví a entusiasmar.

Espero que te guste Nee-chan de mi alma fanática de parejas poco existentes en español, a ver si te inspiro y quizás de pasadita te guste.

Y al resto que lee, que deje un review por favor, que todavía quedan cerca de cinco Oneshoots más y un fic largo. ¡Quiero su ánimo!

Besos, Chibi Andru

¡Larga vida al botón Go!


End file.
